Farewell Swords
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Berdasarkan Chapter terbaru Bleach yg menyayat hati saya,farewell swords,dengan akhir yg sedikit dibedakan menurut versi saya sendiri T T SPOILER! Bagi yg belum baca chapternya, mending lihat dulu chapternya yah.RnR thx!


Konnichiwa, Minna-san ~ Icchy kembali hadir dengan one shot terbaru. ^^a

Terinpirasi dari chapter 423 bleach, Farewell swords, Chapter ini sukses membuat saya pundung dan menyebabkan semangat menulis turun.

Makanya akhirnya, aku bikin FF one shot, plus ending versi saya.

Gak tau juga sih happy ending atau bukan. Tapi seperti ini bukan happy ending T_T

Oh iya, all, pernah baca FF Icchy yg After That ga? Itu Ending Bleach yg Icchy buat terlihat familiar dengan chapter 423 ga yah? Itu Fic 3 tahun yg lalu, haha...

Tolong baca jg yah, eh ending di FF sangat jauh berbeda dengan aslinya. cmn yg kekuatan shinigami dan berpisah sama Rukia persis banget =))

Ternyata Kubo-sensei punya pemikiran sama *geer xD~

Semoga saja endingnya jg sama yah, Sensei! *ngarep xD~

Sekali lagi, yg punya Bleach akang Kubo Tito, dengan chapter yg sukses membuat berjuta2 penggemar IchiRuki terpuruk, atau lebaynya sampe koma =)) =))

Enjoy My Fic and jgn lupa di review yah. Doumo ~ :D

* * *

Farewell Swords

Sejak hari itu, pertempuran terakhir melawan Aizen dengan wujud sempurnanya, Ichigo tidak sadarkan diri. Sejak hari dimana dia memutuskan untuk mempelajari wujud kekuatan terakhir Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo sudah memutuskan dan mengambil semua resiko yang ada, kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai Shinigami…

Rukia terdiam disudut kamar Ichigo, menemani Ichigo yang mengalami koma setelah perang besar terjadi. Diperhatikan sosok Ichigo yang kembali berubah dari wujudnya yang dulu. Rambutnya yang dulu sedikit memanjang sekarang kembali seperti semula. Rukia menatap wajah itu, pilu yang dirasakan olehnya…

1 bulan kemudian…

Ichigo membuka mataya setelah tidur panjangnya, terlihat sosok Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, dan Chad yang menatapnya lega karena dia sudah tersadar.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue refleks berteriak. Namun pandangan Ichigo hanya terfokus pada Rukia, berusaha mencari tahu keberadaannya,"Eh? Ini Dirumahku?"

"Ya," Rukia tersenyum tipis, "Kau sudah tertidur selama sebulan." Jelasnya sembari menenangkan Inoue yang terlihat ingin menangis karena malu dengan tindakannya yang kekanakan.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak, "Satu bulan… Oh iya! Kekuatanku!" Dia pun teringat akan kekuatan Shinigaminya.

Meskipun sedikit enggan, Rukia harus memberitahu Ichigo, "Ichigo, kami dengar dari Urahara, sepertinya kau kehilangan kekuatan Shinigamimu." Jelas Rukia.

Ichigo mendengus pelan, "Oh, jadi kau sudah dengar? Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan titleku sebagai Shinigami-daikou." Ucap Ichigo yang sudah merubah posisinya duduk.

"Untuk kondisi pertama, tubuhmu akan kehilangan kesadaran dan menyebabkan koma panjang yang menyebabkan tubuhmu kembali seperti semula. Lihatlah rambutmu kembali jadi pendek, kan? Itu bukan karena kami memotongnya." Ichigo menatap rambutnya, rambutnya memang kembali jadi pendek lagi.

"Dan untuk kondisi selanjutnya, reiatsumu akan kembali stabil dan saat kau terbangun, kekuatanmu akan menghilang seutuhnya."

Terlihat punggung Ichigo, reaksi Ichigo justru mengejutkan Rukia dan yang lainnya, "Kau tidak terkejut?" Tanya Rukia kaget.

"Tidak. Aku pikir juga begitu." Jawab Ichigo biasa. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan, "Boleh aku keluar?"

xXxXx

Ichigo menghentikan langkah keluar rumah, di perhatikan sekelilingnya, suasana kota yang tenang seperti biasa. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi peperangan yang kemarin. Perlahan Ichigo semakin menyadari sesuatu, sedikit demi sedikit kekuatannya untuk merasakan reitatsu perlahan menghilang. Bahkan kehadiran Rukia pun dimatanya terlihat memudar.

Mata coklatnya menatap lekat Shinigami mungil yang tersenyum pilu di depannya,

"Saat untuk berpisah, Ichigo."

"Sepertinya ya." Ichigo membalas tatapan itu.

"Hey, wajahmu jangan sedih begitu." Rukia berusaha menghibur Ichigo seperti biasa, kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya, perlahan kakinya kembali melangkah, "Meskipun kau sudah tidak bisa melihatku, aku masih bisa melihatmu." Sambungnya.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "Aku sama sekali tidak senang tahu! Lagipula, aku tidak memasang wajah sedih!" Serunya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya, mengikuti langkah kaki mereka berdua.

Perlahan tapi pasti langkah mereka semakin lama terlihat semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya mereka terhenti ditengah-tengah, saling berhadapan, begitu dekat…

Perlahan, suasana sekeliling mereka menjadi sangat hening, seakan milik mereka berdua. Dan semakin lama tubuh Rukia terlihat semakin memudar dihadapan Ichigo. Ichigo mencoba menatap wajah Rukia yang masih menunduk. Shinigami yang sedang didepannya ini berusaha tegar untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha merelakan satu sama lain.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka semua." Ichigo mencoba menarik perhatian Rukia untuk menatap dirinya.

Rukia akhirnya menatapnya, begitu sedih, "Ya…" Wajahnya semakin sedih ketika melihat Ichigo tersenyum begitu lembut dengannya. Tersenyum melihat seseorang yang selalu mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang kini perlahan semakin memudar.

"Bye, Rukia." Rukia pun menghilang dengan sempurna dari hadapannya. Ichigo menatap lurus langit biru yang mengambang tenang, mengamatinya dari kejauhan, tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang daritadi terus menatapnya dengan lirih, seperti ikut merasakan kepedihan Ichigo.

"Arigatou…" Gumam Ichigo, dia tidak bisa menepis perasaannya. Ichigo sangat sedih harus berpisah dengan Rukia dan mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat gadis mungil yang selalu senantiasa menyemangatinya, memberinya kekuatan, memberinya makna arti hidup. Ichigo tidak akan pernah melupakan Rukia seumur hidupnya…

xXxXx

Waktu semakin lama perlahan semakin maju mengikuti arah langkah kaki kita. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo, tidak ada guna baginya untuk terus bermuram diri dan meratapi apa yang telah terjadi. Walau berat hati, Ichigo berusaha melepaskan semua kenyataan pahit, bahkan tentang Rukia sekalipun. Setelah mencoba menjelaskan semuanya kepada teman-temannya, Ichigo kembali menjalani kehidupan layaknya seorang siswa SMA biasa.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah sejak dia kehilangan kekuatannya. Ayahnya seperti biasa selalu berisik setiap kali Ichigo pulang sekolah, Yuzu dan Karin yang selalu melihat pertunjukan mereka. Dan juga teman-teman Ichigo. Inoue, Ishida, Chad, dan yang lainnya, bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit tentang masalah Shinigami atau apapun yang berkaitan. Mungkin mereka menyadari, Ichigo yang sekarang sedang mencoba tegar untuk terus tetap melangkah maju.

Ichigo selalu berusaha bersikap seperti biasa saat sedang berada di sekolah. Namun saat senja hari, dimana dia harus kembali kerumah, langkahnya selalu terhenti disetiap pinggiran sungai yang mengalir pelan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Ichigo teringat kembali akan Rukia. Meskipun dia tidak bisa merasakan dan melihat keberadaan Rukia, Ichigo tidak akan pernah lupa tentang Rukia! Ya, gadis itu sudah terlanjur mengisi banyak di dalam kehidupannya.

Karena Rukialah, Ichigo mendapatkan kekuatan. Karena Rukialah, Ichigo belajar untuk memahami perasaan seseorang dan mencoba melindunginya. Karena Rukialah, perlahan hujan dihatinya menjadi reda. Karena Rukialah, Ichigo berusaha tegar, meski kenyataannya dia tidak akan melihat Rukia untuk selamanya…

xXxXx

Rukia kembali tiba di Karakura. Tugasnya sebagai penjaga kota Karakura masih berlaku, dan untuk itu dia harus kembali kesana. Itu berarti, dia bisa melihat Ichigo kapan saja. Seharusnya dia senang akan hal itu, namun, wajahnya kembali terpantul kesedihan. Ichigo sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakannya, Rukia bisa saja memakai gigainya dan menyapa Ichigo, namun jika hal itu dilakukan, dia hanya akan menyakiti perasaan Ichigo. Rukia tidak mau hal itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memandangnya dari kejauhan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan rumah Ichigo. Rasanya sangat rindu sekali. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak kemari? Hanya untuk sekedar memberikan salam untuk Paman Isshin, serta Yuzu dan Karin bisa saja dia lakukan. Namun sekali lagi, hal itu justru membuat Ichigo sedih.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki Rukia…" Rukia mengamati jendela kamar Ichigo masih gelap. Sepertinya Ichigo belum pulang. Rukia tersenyum tipis, lalu membalikkan langkah untuk pergi.

Tanpa hitungan detik, langkahnya kembali terhenti. Terlihat Ichigo sedang berjalan pulang. Rukia kaget, sedikit salah tingkah juga harus bersikap bagaimana. Namun setelah dilihat secara pasti. Ichigo tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Iya! Ichigo sudah tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul, yang penting dia sudah melihat kondisi Ichigo. Ternyata Ichigo berubah banyak. Sedikit lega juga dengan itu.

Ingin rasanya Rukia memeluk tubuh bidang Ichigo, namun, hal itu kembali diurungkan. Tubuhnya Ichigo yang perlahan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ichigo menembus badannya! Ya! Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan Rukia, terus melangkah maju.

Rukia terdiam, terpancar sorot kesedihan yang begitu mendalam di mata violetnya.

"Bodoh kau, Kuchiki Rukia. Harusnya kau sudah bisa merelakannya, kan…?" Lagi-lagi Rukia bergumam, meyakinkan dirinya. Kepala tertunduk sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan jejak Ichigo yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Rukia tidak menyesalinya! Dia sudah bertemu dengan Ichigo, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan, tanpa menyadari langkah Ichigo yang berhenti dan memanggil namanya, "Rukia…?"

Rukia tersentak! Dipalingkan pandangan langsung menatap punggung Ichigo. Apakah Ichigo menyadari keberadaannya? Ataukah…?

Ichigo terlihat menggaruk kepala orangenya, "Ternyata hanya perasaanku saja."

Ichigo akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Tadaimaaaa…" Tanpa menyadari Rukia yang sudah terpaku menatapnya. Terus menatapnya, tersirat sedikit rasa kecewa dalam dirinya. Tapi memang begitu apa dayanya.

Walaupun Ichigo tidak bisa merasakan dirinya, setidaknya dia tidak melupakan Rukia. Mengetahui hal itu, Rukia memejamkan matanya, tersenyum lembut. Dan dirinya menghilang bersama dengan kupu-kupu hitam yang menemaninya.

Senja dihari itu… Memahami perasaan mereka berdua…

The Bond Between You and Me…

Never Be Broken…

Forever…

xxxOWARIxxx

* * *

Tamat,dengan akhirnya yg pendek tentunya.

Maaf yah, kalau endingnya mengecewakan. Itu yg Icchy rasakan pada mereka berdua T_T

Need Review kalian semua :D Terima kasih ~ ^_^


End file.
